


Regret.Jpg

by GalekhXigisi (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Memes, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Steve Rogers, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Twitterverse because everyone's a slut like that





	Regret.Jpg

_ Beter B Barker @BBB  _

A comatose state is the only state I want to be in

 

_ Tony Stark @TonyStark _

Kid

 

_ Beter B Barker @BBB _

Yeetus Deletus

 

_ Mj @Zendaya  _

Beter Blease 

 

_ Ned @HeadOfTheTable _

This is going to be, by far, the worst thing you have ever said to Tony Stark

 

_ Mj @Zendaya _

I can feel Tony Stark’s concern from here 

 

_ Ned @HeadOfTheTable _

Everyone can


End file.
